User talk:Nitrous X
Template request KHL forum Page request Your a Christian too? THAT'S AWESOME!!! IRC? IRC break? the users on the irc said you might take a IRC break?--ZACH 00:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, don't know when I'll be back. I might pop in tomorrow, if not then, I'll come on Saturday. -- well going to the irc is not going to be much--ZACH 00:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks. Well, I'll definitely be back on Saturday. -- till then i will go back to making that thing.--ZACH 02:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but remember, like I said before, if you want to get somewhere with it fast, take it up with the Trinity. I'll give you my support. -- not that.--ZACH 02:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about then? -- Mobile Avatar for you.--ZACH 02:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Midaki My Blog Goddammit! (Read: IRC) Edit: God Talk Blog IRC? gift i robed a bank and got photo shop to make this (Jk) so here ZACH 00:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And sorry for not getting it done sooner i'm trying to make a Bleach game so i have not had time.--ZACH 01:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It looks exactly like Kexon! Nice job! -- Matters of the Midnight Logo ™ I was wondering if I could get you (or you get someone who might be better) to lend me a claw by creating a logo for the Nightverse. If you're familiar with the game called Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age then I was thinking you could imitate that and replace "Golden Sun" with "Nightverse" and "The Lost Age" with "Unredeemed Souls" or something like that. Background could be a black field with silver flames, please. I just really suck at art, but I'm ten times better at writing. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :...I'll do my best. I don't know how it's going to turn out though. I have not heard of Golden Sun 2: The Lost Age, but I will search for it's image. -- Okay, we already have a problem: I can't find the font anywhere! Could you look around for it? I'm not sure where else to get it from, but maybe you have better sources. -- Hrm. I don't know then. In that case, just use Times New Roman or something. I trust ya, NX. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh boy, trust... I'll do my best, but I'm not entirely sure if it's going to turn out okay. As soon as I'm finished (which may not be today, I have to leave in a bit) I'll put it on photoshop and link you to it. -- If it makes you feel any better, than I'll use a word I normally hate: "faith". Also, I corrected your sig on the last post, you forgot to add "User:" to it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, as I just saw on her talk page, Malevolence and ZACH appear to have stopped antagonizing each other. Thought you'd like to know. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for your faith and fixage. That's wonderful that the nonsense has been stopped! :D I have noticed an improvement as well. As for the logo, I hope to have it mostly or completely done by tomorrow. :Might I add this in honor of the ceasefire: :WOO!!-- Keyblader technique KHXIII Yeah, well, unless we're talking about the Underworld series, Werewolves pwn vampires completely. But no furball can ever hope to defeat Selene (female Death Dealer lead in Underworld and Underworld Evolution)!! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh heh... "Etheral nature"... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry i'm sorry for what i have done. it's an irc sin. /me cries.--ZACH 06:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What have you done, Zach? o_O -- story i made a story and a wiki see here http://forgottenstories.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_stories_Wiki . ZACH 09:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, what's it for? -- got bored made a fan story why?ZACH 18:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what's the story about? -- n yo sorry i missed you coming on.ZACH 02:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Those things happen. --Nitrous X 16:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Come to the irc so we can talk.--ZACH 21:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) yo how's life?--ZACH 18:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll just go to the IRC, and we'll chat there, okay? -- how to change the words in a picture...???Akira kurosaki 13:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if non-admins can, but I'll still tell you how anyway. If you go to the File, at the top, you should see the words "Move" or something like that. Then, you just move it to the name you want, but make sure you keep the "File:" at the beginning, and the correct suffix (ex: .png, .jpg, etc.) If you can't, just tell me what you want each one moved to and I'll take care of it. Does that help? -- OhaithereNX I liked the second part, where they started scalping Nazis, but after that I thought it was kind of dull. Oh, and NX, I see that you apparently like Ape Escape. The first one was also my first ever video game, and I've still not managed to beat it. Matter of fact, I think it's one of the only games I've got that I haven't beaten yet. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah. PS games I've got: Digimon World (the original and DW3), neither of which I've beaten, Digimon Digital Card Battle (not beaten), Spyro 1-3 (all beaten repeatedly), Crash Bandicoot: WARPED! (Beaten), Ape Escape (not beaten, stuck on Level 12). PS2 games I've got: Final Fantasy X and X-2 (both beaten), Batman Begins (beaten), Spider-Man: The Movie and Spider-Man 2 (both beaten), Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (beaten both Sora and Riku modes an all difficulty levels), and that's all I can think of at the moment. PS3 games I've got: Iron Man (almost beaten, but not quite), Spider-Man 3 (up to the last Sandman fight), and... I think that's it. I won't go into my PC games and what I've got on emulator (Dad won't let me get a Game Boy, so I've got some GBA game ROMs on my computer.). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) (String=? "BRT") Error: Does not compute. Sorry, I was speaking in Doctor Scheme programming language. I never saw what was supposed to be so great about GTA, so I reserve the right to want to roast your sorry ass over an open fire for missing out on BBS. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? Trust me, Riku vs. Trickmaster is ten times harder, because you get a really crappy deck for the Wonderland level. As for Spider-Man 2, did you give up because it was annoying, or because you couldn't figure out how to win? I can certainly help you out with that if the latter is the case (I've done it three or four times). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) about your pm i have seen it and i no like. and hi Ayano sama. ZACH 03:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah okay new wait can any one add there own stories and charactersKhruler 17:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes any one can.ZACH 17:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) That is a general rule, yes, but please categorize all of your articles. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Zach, I need you to listen to me carefully... Stop answering questions directed at me on my own talk page. And yes, you can, Khruler. -- Mecha also did.ZACH 23:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't answer the question, I commented on your answer. There is a difference, foo'. And don't you dare shift the blame away from yourself.King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Amuse me more >.- oh and one more thing Don't fight too much. It won't get you anywhere.' YukiNagato :Just stay out of this, Malevolence. I've had more than enough of you. I'm just saying Zach, if someone asks '''me' a question, I'd prefer it if you'd just let me handle it instead of jumping in like that. --